


The Beast

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: The Monado was a wicked blade, demanding of its wielder's ether.
Kudos: 14





	The Beast

  
No one could've known how much the Monado drained one of energy, how it sucked in ether and heightened its host's metabolism. The hunger that it brought, the bloodlust. It was a wicked blade to keep under control, a struggle to pacify it. 

  
In the end, Dunban felt no better than a beast. Tucked in a corner of Sword Valley, hidden from sight, hunched above a fallen comrade, blood dripping from his chin. The last events were a blur, the Monado had seized him, driven him to the corpse, commanded his fingertips to sink into torn open flesh, to pull it to his mouth, to consume the ether within. Devour, nourish the body, nourish the blade, power came from ether and ether ran in the bodies of all around him. 

  
When he snapped back to reality, he wanted to throw up, staring in horror at the remains beneath him and his own blood-soaked hands. He didn't want to wield the Monado any longer, for the pain and hunger it brought, but he was also the only one able to, the only one who could stand between the Mechon and his home. 

  
He hated that he wanted more.

  
With a hissed out apology, he stood and charged back into the action, the Monado pulsing with energy and power, as if responding to the crime he had committed. He was a beast with a sword, and this stolen power, he would use it to it's fullest, and he would drop dead before he allowed himself the taste of Homs flesh again.


End file.
